The Clinical Immunology Society (CIS), established in 1986, is devoted to fostering developments in the science and practice of clinical immunology. The mission of CIS is to facilitate education, translational research and novel approaches to therapy in clinical immunology to promote excellence in the care of patients with immunologic and inflammatory disorders. The 2012 CIS Annual Meeting: Primary Immune Deficiency Diseases North American Conference, to be held May 17-20, 2012 in Chicago, represents a major new educational initiative of CIS. This R13 grant proposal requests support to provide 30 travel grants to young physicians and scientists working in this field. Trainee participation in th Annual Meeting is essential and is fostered by an outstanding educational program and travel awards. Educational opportunities for travel awardees include outstanding plenary sessions, state-of-the-art workshops, and breakfast symposia sessions. Trainees will be active presenters in oral abstract and poster sessions. The anticipated size of the Annual Meeting is approximately 500 participants, which is ideally suited to expose young scientists to leaders in the field, yet provide opportunities for trainees to present their work at a premier conference in primary immune deficiency. Support from the NIH for the Annual Meeting will allow education, networking, and professional advancement of trainees in the field of immunology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Clinical Immunology Society (CIS) will host the 2012 CIS Annual Meeting: Primary Immune Deficiency Diseases North American Conference in the United States May 17- 20, 2012. The goal is to bring together an expanding network of about 500 established and new physician scientists, to foster an entirely new venue for promoting work in Primary Immune Deficiency in the United States. In this R13 grant, we request funding for 30 travel awards for post-doctoral fellows to attend the conference and present their selected abstracts during oral sessions.